C2 Chemical List
Please note that heading labels are not definitive. Drive levels... 1 Pain 2 Need for Pleasure 3 Hunger 4 Coldness 5 Hotness 6 Tiredness 7 Sleepiness 8 Loneliness 9 Crowded 10 Fear 11 Boredom 12 Anger 13 Sex Drive 14 Injury 15 Suffocation 16 Thirst 17 Stress Drive #17 Drive-raising chemicals... 18 Pain Increase 19 Need for Pleasure Increase 20 Hunger Increase 21 Coldness Increase 22 Hotness Increase 23 Tiredness Increase 24 Sleepiness Increase 25 Loneliness Increase 26 Crowded Increase 27 Fear Increase 28 Boredom Increase 29 Anger Increase 30 Sex Drive Increase 31 Injury Increase 32 Suffocation Increase 33 Thirst Increase 34 Stress Increase 35 Pain Decrease Drive-reducing chemicals... 36 Need for Pleasure Decrease 37 Hunger Decrease 38 Coldness Decrease 39 Hotness Decrease 40 Tiredness Decrease 41 Sleepiness Decrease 42 Loneliness Decrease 43 Crowded Decrease 44 Fear Decrease 45 Boredom Decrease 46 Anger Decrease 47 Sex Drive Decrease 48 Injury Decrease 49 Suffocation Decrease 50 Thirst Decrease 51 Stress Decrease Brain 52 Reward learning reinforcer 53 Punishment learning reinforcer 54 Reinforcement Both punishment and reward chems decay to produce this short-life chemical. It allows eg. concept space dens to get stronger when ANY form of reinforcement occurs 55 ConASH Concept layer Atrophy Suppressing Hormone - emitted by loose CON NEUS - stops further con neu dens from atrophying, thus ensuring a minimal supply of unallocated cells for new concepts. 56 DecASH1 Decision layer Atrophy Suppressing Hormone - emitted by loose DEC DENS (type0) - stops further dec dens from atrophying, thus ensuring a minimal supply of unallocated dens for new associations. 57 Reward Echo Reward chem must decay rapidly, this longer lasting chem is generated during that decay. Useful chem to monitor to see if reward has occurred. Biochemical use as a measure of 'recent' reward. 58 Punish Echo Punishment chem must decay rapidly, this longer lasting chem is generated during that decay. Useful chem to monitor to see if punishment has occurred. Biochemical use as a measure of 'recent' punishment. 59 DecASH2 Decision layer Atrophy Suppressing Hormone - emitted by loose DEC DENS (type1) - stops further dec dens from atrophying, thus ensuring a minimal supply of unallocated dens for new associations. 60 60 61 61 62 62 63 63 64 64 65 65 66 66 67 67 Digestive 68 Lactate Product of fermentation of pyruvate. Causes muscle burn 69 Pyruvate An intermediate, the product of anaerobic respiration 70 Glucose Produced from starch and in a reversible reaction from glycogen. Used up by muscle action. 71 Fatty Acid Building Block 72 Glycogen Short-term energy reserve, produced in reversible reaction from glucose. Produces glucose to replenish supplies for muscle action. 73 Starch Emitted by food objects - converts to Glucose for energy. Does NOT decrease hunger - this is done directly by Hunger-- (saccharin), so that junk food can contain high saccharin levels but low starch, etc. 74 Fat Food source of Fatty Acid 75 Adipose Tissue High-density Carbon Storage in Albian Lifeforms 76 Life Decays over time, switching on receptors to change the stage of life from embryo through to senile. Stage changes then switch on new genes. 77 Muscle Tissue Amino Acid storage 78 Triglyceride First step in forming Adipose Tissue 79 Protein Food source of Amino Acid 80 Amino Acid Building Block 81 81 82 82 83 83 84 84 85 85 86 86 87 87 88 88 89 89 Respiration 90 Dissolved carbon dioxide Waste product from the conversion of glucose to energy. May deplete naturally, or may cause behaviour changes!!! 91 92 Urea Non-toxic product of Carbon Dioxide and Ammonia 93 Ammonia Toxic product of using Amino Acid for fuel 94 94 95 Oxygen Vital Gas 96 Air Signals Breathable Air 97 Water Vital Fluid 98 Energy Phosphorylation Cycle 99 ATP High-Energy side of Phosphate Chemistry 100 ADP Low-Energy side of Phosphate Chemistry 101 Myoglobin oxygen transporting chemical 102 Oxymyoglobin oxygen transporting chemical, with oxygen 103 104 Bilin Signal to produce bile acid Fertility and Social 105 Oestrogen Controls fertility cycle in females 106 Testosterone Controls fertility in males 107 Gonadotrophin Produced immediately in large quantities when pregnant. Used to eg. suppress menstrual cycle. 108 Progesterone Produced progressively during pregnancy. When it reaches a threshold, it fires a receptor to cause the egg to be laid. 109 Inhibin Testosterone feedback 110 LH Signals Ovulation 111 FSH Controls oestrogen production 112 Steroidone Idealized signal to make steroids from fatty acids 113 Cholesterol Vital Steroid 114 Arousal Potential Biological readiness to mate 115 Mating Pheramone Turns potential arousal into arousal (sex drive) 116 Species Pheramone Species recognition signal 117 Parent Pheramone Parental recognition signal 118 Child Pheramone Child recognition signal 119 Sibling Pheramone Sibling recognition signal 120 Opposite Sex Pheramone Opposite sex recognition signal 121 Norn Smell A signal that a Norn is near 122 Grendel smell A signal that a Grendel is near 123 Ettin smell A signal that an Ettin is near 124 124 125 125 126 126 127 127 128 128 129 129 130 130 131 131 132 132 133 133 134 134 135 135 136 136 137 137 138 138 139 139 Poisons 140 Heavy Metals Lead, Thallium, etc. 141 Cyanide Any chemical containing cyanide anion 142 142 143 Belladonna Weapon of the Deadly Nightshade 144 Geddonase Toxin secreted by some insects in Albia 145 Glycotoxin Extreme poison - breaks down glycogen. 146 Fullness Negates hunger 147 147 148 148 149 Cures 150 Vitamin E Fat Soluble vitamin, deficiency can cause infertility. 151 Vitamin C Water soluble vitamin, used to maintain healthy connective tissue.. 152 Bile Acid Aid to digestion 153 Insulin Regulates storage of glucose 154 Glycogen Synthetase Liver glycogen synthesis activity 155 Dehydrogenase Detoxifies alcohol 156 Prostaglandin speeds recovery from injury 157 EDTA chelates heavy metals 158 Sodium thiosulphite cure for cyanide poisoning 159 Arnica Extract of arnica flower - cures glycotoxin poisoning 160 160 161 161 162 162 163 163 164 164 165 165 166 167 Locomotion and Digestion 168 Tyrosine essential amino acid 169 Triptophan essential amino acid 170 Alcohol Ingested from fermented fruit etc. Causes drunken gait and possible sickness, etc. 171 Dancing Purple Mountain Norn music inebriation 172 Adrenaline Natural adrenaline level builds up due to stress from excessive boredom, anger and suchlike. Has various deleterious effects on health. 173 Hexokinase Enzyme which increases ATP use as muscles build up. 174 Activase Generated by Muscular Activity 175 Turnase Generated by being Cornered 176 Collapsase Generated by Retreating 177 Downatrophin emitted on downslopes 178 Upatrophin emitted on upslopes 179 Glycolase Splits glucose to release energy during glycolysis 180 Protease Regulates muscle mass of norns 181 181 182 182 183 183 184 184 185 185 186 186 187 187 188 188 189 189 190 190 191 191 192 192 193 193 194 194 195 195 196 196 197 197 198 198 199 199 200 200 201 201 202 202 203 203 204 204 205 205 206 206 207 207 208 208 209 209 210 210 211 211 212 212 213 213 214 214 215 215 216 216 217 217 218 218 219 219 220 220 221 221 222 222 223 223 224 224 225 225 226 226 227 227 228 228 229 229 230 230 231 231 Toxins 232 Histamine A produced by some bacteria; causes sneezing (thus making disease contagious) 233 Histamine B as for histamine A, but causes coughing instead of sneezing 234 Sleep toxin produced by some bacteria; causes sleepiness 235 Fever toxin produced by some bacteria; raises body temperature 236 unknown toxin NUMTOXINS currently set to exclude these chems, as they aren't used! 237 unknown toxin 238 unknown toxin 239 unknown toxin Antibodies 240 Antibody 0 Antibody to bacteria sporting Antigen 0 241 Antibody 1 242 Antibody 2 243 Antibody 3 244 Antibody 4 245 Antibody 5 246 Antibody 6 247 Antibody 7 Antigens 248 Antigen 0 Present on infecting bacteria - causes antibody production 249 Antigen 1 250 Antigen 2 251 Antigen 3 252 Antigen 4 253 Antigen 5 254 Antigen 6 255 Antigen 7 Category:Chemicals Category:Creatures 2